Playing Cool (video)
Playing Cool is the eighth Hi-5 Australia video and DVD in 2001 and 2004, released by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Include Infobox You're My Number One.png|You're My Number One Infobox Let's Get To Work.png|Let's Get To Work Infobox I Spy.png|I Spy Cast Hi-5 * Tim Harding * Kathleen de Leon * Nathan Foley * Kellie Hoggart * Charli Robinson Puppeters * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Charli Robinson as Chats DVD Menu RoadshowEntertainmentWidescreen6.jpg bandicam 2019-06-30 20-50-22-267.jpg bandicam 2019-06-30 20-50-29-382.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-36-21-253.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-36-38-174.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-36-50-075.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-37-08-333.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-37-23-776.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-37-36-278.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-37-52-784.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-38-10-267.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-38-52-856.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-40-11-255.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-40-29-365.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-25 20-40-33-589.jpg Segments *Playing Cool *You're My Number One *TIM pretends to be a rock 'n' roll star. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 21 (Someone else). *CHARLI pretends to be a pop star parrot. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 42 (Animals). *KATHLEEN pretends to be a cool, cool cat making a cool cat drink. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 23 (Pretending to be animals). *NATHAN becomes a racing car driver. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 15 (Movement). *KELLIE and Chats blow beautiful bubbles. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 28 (Fun inventions). *CHARLI pretends to be a balloon floating in the air but then a bee pops her. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 12 (Inside and outside). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who loves sport and collects posters of her favourite sport stars (Kathleen the gold-medal swimmer, Nathan the best cricket player and Charli the gymnastics champion), and one night Kellie dreams that the sport stars come alive. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 32 (Collecting treasure). *Let's Get To Work *TIM plays reggae music for a soccer game. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and sport). *CHARLI dribbles and kicks pretended balls. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 8 (Exercise). *KELLIE and Chats ride a bike to the park and the beach. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 20 (Fun with friends). *CHARLI plays hopscotch, musical statues, and hide and seek and we have to guess what is she playing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and sport). *Police officer KATHLEEN finds a lost bag, and she must take it back to its owner. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 41 (People). *CHARLI warms up before going surfing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 43 (Games). *NATHAN pretends to be a truck driver. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 41 (People). *CHARLI pretends to be in a pool. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 2 (Water). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a scientist (Charli) who'd like to talk to a fish, then she gets it and meets an angel fish (Nathan), a seahorse (Kellie) and a whale (Tim). Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 29 (Communication). *I Spy VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (4).jpg 2001 VHS and 2004 DVD Gallery DVD Playing Cool.jpg|DVD Video Gallery Infobox_Playing_Cool.png Opening_Playing_Cool.png Hi-5 You're My Number One.png Tim S3 E21.png Charli S3 E42 2.png Kathleen S3 E23.png Nathan S3 E15.png Kellie S3 E28.png Charli S3 E12 2.png Sharing Stories S3 E32.png Hi-5 Let's Get To Work.png Tim S3 E10.png Charli S3 E8 1.png Kellie S3 E20.png Charli S3 E10 4.png Kathleen S3 E41.png Charli S3 E43 1.png Nathan S3 E41.png Charli S3 E2 2.png Sharing Stories S3 E29.png Hi-5 I Spy.png Children's_Framework_Playing_Cool.png Category:2001 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Series 3 Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 Australia